Jay
!!! ''Contains plot details & spoilers from Season 6: Skybound! ''!!! ________________________________________________________________________________________________ Jay Walker (born Jay Gordon) is the Blue Ninja of Lightning, chosen to protect the Green Ninja (Lloyd) Jay was recruited by Sensei Wu to train to become a ninja alongside the other ninja. The trio's first test was to attack who would soon become the fourth ninja - much to their discontent. Yet the four became close friends and fought together in many battles against the and other adversaries. Jay was also the first ninja to master spinjitzu and the second to unlock his True Potentional. Biography Description Jay is the ninja of Lightning, a talented inventor with a crazy sense of humor and a huge crush on Nya. He loves all the new technology around today, although his efforts to take it apart and figure it out have led to more than a few explosions. He even has a Cyrus Borg poster on the wall of his room. Although the ninja have been through many fearsome fights, Jay is still the same fast-talking adventurer he has always been. Even Nindroids cannot get this ninja down. But he can sometimes make his teammates crazy! Appearance Having short, orange-brown hair, Jay generally wears blue clothing to represent his elemental color. On his unique-looking frowning expression, he has a notch in his right eyebrow. Personality Jay is the most light-hearted of all the Ninja. He is always telling jokes, most of which are only funny to himself. He usually does this to cover up fear or anxiety, as revealed in Season 6. He enjoys boasting about his abilities, much to the annoyance of the others, but he proves to be a good friend and a skilled fighter. He is also somewhat high-strung, typically being the first to panic in stressful situations. Jay is fond of inventing and the color blue. Out of the four Ninja, he is the smartest when it comes to technology, due to him being raised in a junkyard. Jay also has a crush on Nya, and often stumbles on his words around her, although they both eventually reveal their feelings for each other. Quotes Come on People we're trying to save the city here - Jay I wish you had taken my hand and the teapot had never been found in the first place - Jay Trivia * When Jay uses his electrical powers to his fullest, he creates 1.21 gigawatts. * Jay once invented a Spinjitzu powered slingshot … but it backfired. * Sometimes Jay wakes up in his sleep because he accidentally zaps himself. * Jay's favourite dancing style is electric boogie. * Jay and Nya once went dancing on a date, but it spun out of control. Notes * It is revealed in On a Wish and a Prayer that Cole is Jay's best friend * In "Misfortunes Rising" he was revealed to be an adopted child. His true father was the actor who played his hero, Fritz Donnegan. * He is the only Ninjago character to appear in every episode of the series * Jay's inventions are said to fill entire warehouses, some of which he cannot remember the names or functions of. Some of his inventions are: * A blanket that can keep you cold on warm nights. * A parchment that can be written on or stretched into a waterproof tent. * A device that cores apples off of the tree before they are picked. * Extendable stilts. This invention apparently malfunctioned on its first use, repeatedly bouncing Jay up and down between six feet and 60 feet. After a hundred bounces in the span of two minutes, Jay was dizzy for a month.